Kotaro is spanked by Chizuru!
by chuchu.mmm
Summary: If you don't like parental type spanking stories, please do not read this. In this story, Kotaro mouths off. There's more, it's a short story. I think it's worth the read, too!


Ok, so a long time ago, at least a month or two ago, a user gave me this idea. I am honestly sort of cheating because they didn't just say something to make me think of writing it this way, they actually suggested it. They didn't specify dialogue, so I am claiming it as my own, for now. I just loved it so much that I decided to write it.

This is another Negima spanking fiction, so I do not expect as much buzz about this as my Avatar ones. That is okay though, since I am bored out of my mind and need something to occupy my free time with. Again, this is a parental type spanking fiction, if that bothers you, please do not read this.

"Look, if you're actually going to live with us, you could try to be a little more like Negi!" Hollered Ayaka at Kotaro, who had earlier accidentally dropped one of Ayaka's favorite tea cups. "Well sorry I can't be like 'Mister Perfect' all the damn time." Replied Kotaro. Ayaka stared at him for awhile with a deep look of hatred, which he 'happily' returned. Ayaka finally said, "Don't call Negi 'mister perfect', even though he is, it would probably hurt his feelings. At least I care about that. I thought you were supposed to be his friend." Ayaka put her hands on her hips and looked away from a fuming Kotaro. "Don't you question _my_ friendship towards Negi! Oh, I bet I know what this is about. You love Negi, don't you?" Kotaro asked with a sly grin on his face. Ayaka's face turned red. "No! You've got it all wrong! I care about him as... as a little brother! Nothing more!" "Right, well guess who I'm about to tell! I bet you want to kiss him, huh?" Kotaro said and stared to make kissing noises. Just then, Natsumi emerged from her little hiding space in the hallway. She just couldn't resist watching them argue like this, but even she had to admit that Kotaro was starting to cross the line. "Oh, I bet you want to fuck him! Not like he would ever do it with you, anyway. This is a riot! I wonder what Negi will think of you after I tell him!" Taunted Kotaro, who started out the door. Ayaka just stood there, dumbfounded by the boy's stupidity. He was a kid, after all. "Kotaro! It would be wrong to tell Negi such things!" Yelled Natsumi. She stood with her arms crossed. "First of all, it is pointless, and second, no bad words as long as you are living with us." Kotaro mouthed the word, "bitch" and made a rather inappropriate hand gesture, but unfortunately for him, chizuru had just walked in from an afternoon of grocery shopping. Natsumi started to cry and left with Ayaka, who slammed the door rather loudly. Chizuru looked at Kotaro strangely and sat the food items she had purchased down on the counter in the kitchen. "You shouldn't talk to girls like that." Chizuru said, and reached for Kotaro, who she pulled towards a chair in the front room. Nothing was said, Chizuru sat down. Kotaro stood awkwardly in front of her. "Uh, what is this?" Kotaro asked dumbly. Chizuru looked sympathetically at Kotaro, and then said, "I'm giving you a spanking. Please lean over my lap." Kotaro's face flushed red, but he slowly obeyed, lowering himself onto her lap. Chizuru took a very firm hold around Kotaro. He heard the immediate _whack! _Of whatever item she was using before he felt a pain, like fire on his backside. "Ouch! That hurts!" He yelled. _Whack! Whack! Whack! _Kotaro was almost in tears, not because of the minor pain, but because of the embarrassment of being spanked by a girl that he thought he was protecting. "Kotaro, I'm sorry but you need to learn how to treat women." Scolded Chizuru. _Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! _Kotaro couldn't help but cry, now. Chizuru noticed and said, "Listen to me. I am only doing this because I care about you and I want to see you treating others with respect." Kotaro nodded in acknowledgement. The spanking ended with Chizuru patting his head and many "now, now"(s). Ayaka stepped in with Natsumi and both looked really embarrassed to have walked in on such a thing. Kotaro didn't seem to notice, so Chizuru decided it was best to pick him up. She helped him to his feet and hugged him for a long while. "I'm sorry, everyone." Kotaro announced. "I should have been nicer to both of you. Do you forgive me?" "That depends." Replied Ayaka. Ayaka approached Chizuru and asked, "What'd you use on him? He's actually acting a little like Negi." Chizuru pulled a small paddle out of her sleeve. Ayaka's eyes went big and her mouth dropped. "You actually have something like that?!" "Why, yes. Doesn't everyone?" Chizuru smiled.


End file.
